


You Are All Damned

by sincerepromptfiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Demons, Discord: Tomarrymort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerepromptfiller/pseuds/sincerepromptfiller
Summary: Tomarrymort Discord PromptPrompt by Aru: Muggle AU Harry is getting drunk at a party with his friends, and they jokingly decide to try and summon a demon. Candles are set, a sloppy pentagram is drawn, and they drunkenly chant nonsense. Lo and behold, Lord Voldemort is summoned. And he demands a virgin’s blood. Everyone points at Harry, the only virgin left in the friend group. “Fucking snitches,” he hisses. “If I survive I’m bloody killing you.” The demon never specified how he wanted to draw the blood, however, but even drunk out of his mind, Harry can take a hint when Voldemort carries him to Dean Thomas’ parents’ empty bedroom.





	You Are All Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arualiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/gifts).



> I solemnly swear that I have sincerely filled this prompt.

_Dear reader, this is a cautionary tale of the dangers of being drunk. The real 'lesson on summoning' is that one should always summon demons with a clear mind._

 

"Plaaaay. Truthh or daaaareee." Seamus slurs. 

The rest giggle in various states of drunkenness.

Hermione flops over to the table to spin the empty bottle of Vodka.

Harry watches mesmerized as the bottle spins and rolls off the table. 

It lands at Draco's feet. 

"Nuuuuuuuu." He whines. "Why me firrssssst?"

"TOOTH OR DARE?" Hermione shouts loudly at him.

"Shut up!" Seamus whimpers as he holds his head tightly.

"Hurry and get it up!" Ron says impatiently. "You so slow you even slower than Mills running from snakes."

"What the fuck you even sayin'?" Dean asks.

"Get on with it Draco." Harry complains.

"Fineeee. Dare."

"Where?" Neville asks.

"Go back to sleep, Nev." Harry says. 

"I dare you to summon a demon Jacko!" 

"Draco! My name is Draco!" The blond protests. "Ron your girlfriend sucks!"

"I have chalkkk!" Seamus grins as he pulls out several pieces of chalk from his pocket.

Harry hugs Seamus. "I love you. You're such a good plot device."

Draco grabs a couple of chalk bits and begins to sloppily draw on the wall.

"Hey you better wash that off later." Dean says.

His words are ignored as Hermione jumps up and crashes into the wall. 

"Stupid." She hollers from somewhere on the floor. "You got the markings WRONG! INCORRECT! C MINUS!"

"You do it then, if you're so clever!"

Harry turns away and chugs down more alcohol. He loves the buzzed feel. And drinking in Dean's house means he's safe. So his mom doesn't have to be worried.

Harry vaguely registers when Hermione shouts "We need candles!" 

"I have caaaandles!" Seamus pulls out several sticks of birthday candles from his other pocket. 

The candles are set up and they gather into a swaying circle of helpless drunkenness and chant wildly nonsensical phrases.

"Shimmy Shummoning chimichangas!"

"Under the silvery moon and soulless night you will appear to us!"

"BEGONE! You foul beast!"

"The darkest of all lords!"

"No nooOO don't go! COME TO US DESMOND!"

"Do our bidding for a sacrifice unwillingly given!"

"DEMON!"

"Grant our wishes."

"What sort of demon is going to be? A snake? Like the devil?"

"Heed our cries."

"Harry is a goddamn scalie!"

"And all the world shall be yours!"

"I am NOT!"

A brilliant light flashes and fog rolls in the room. 

"Ooooh spooky movie!"

Another flash of light and before them stands an inhumanly tall figure. Through the thick fog, Harry can make out a pale, bald head with faint lines of thin, dark blue veins, bloody red eyes, noseless slits, thin lips, and some light wrinkles near the mouth from possibly frowning too much. 

"Lo and behold! Lord Voldemort has been summoned!" The demon says.

"Dumbest opening line ever." Neville murmurs. The demon waves his hand and the boy's heart is stopped in an instant. No one notices in that moment that Neville will now sleep forever. 

"What dark bidding have you summoned me for?"

"Ice-ing all my examinations, and becoming a minster." Hermione stumbles over her words as she rushes to make her demand.

"Becoming rich!" Draco counters.

"You already are you idiot!" Dean argues. "I want to be a successful lawyer!"

"Becoming a sock... soccer star. Marrying Minnie. Er I mean Mione." Ron squints his eyes. 

"I want to be a demon like youuuuuu." Seamus grins.

"I want to marry someone I love and start a family of my own." Harry says.

"Small-minded humans. I expected more. At least destroying one continent." The demon replied.

"To fulfil your requests, I need a blood sacrifice. A _virgin's_ blood sacrifice."

Everyone points at Harry, the only virgin left in the friend group. 

“Fucking snitches,” he hisses. “If I survive I’m bloody killing you.”

The demon - Lord Voldemort - picks Harry up and slings him over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Even to his drunk and foggy mind, Harry suspects something of a different nature when Lord Voldemort carries him off to Dean's parents' empty bedroom.

Harry is thrown roughly onto the bed and he giggles as he bounces a little.

He's never in his life expected to lose his virginity to a demon. With a magical bada bing, Harry is suddenly naked. He also feels impossibly wet and loose at his hole.

The demon presses his fingers into Harry. "Too loose." 

Lord Voldemort waves his hand again and Harry feels his hole tighten.

"Better." Fingers press into his hole again and rubs at his inner walls.

"I'm a virgin." Harry says shyly.

"I know. That was the whole point." Lord Voldemort replies.

"Oh I thought we would..."

"Go slow? Savor it? If it wasn't for your more potent magical blood I wouldn't bother. I don't like virgins. Boring and too shy. I like slutty men. Imagine the amount of kinks I can enjoy when my partner is slutty."

"I er… I could be slutty?"

"I don't think so. But since you are so pathetic I'll be nice and do the foreplay next time. I'm in a bit of a rush today. I left the chicken in the oven when I was summoned."

"What?" Harry says confused.

The demon ignores him and pulls out his monstrous cock and thrusts roughly into Harry, drawing blood out. He pounds relentlessly into Harry and more blood is drawn out. 

The demon's cock is so large and monstrous that the sensation of it moving in and out of his body is all Harry can focus on. The ramming on his prostrate brings him to orgasm. 

And again. 

And again. 

And Harry's lost count of how many orgasms he's had. He's been through so many that he's drooling out of his mouth and he shakes from overstimulation. He feels wet at the legs and he knows in the back of his mind he's lost a lot of blood.

"My chicken!" the demon exclaims suddenly in the middle of another of Harry's dry orgasms. "I lost track of the time."

Lord Voldemort looks down at Harry who is on the verge of dying. 

"Serves you right for summoning a demon. What makes you think this would end well?"

Harry whimpers, his eyelashes fluttering beautifully.

"But you're a pretty boy and I think I'll keep you because some weird magical force is saying I should keep this particular pretty boy instead of all the others I have defiled."

Harry looks at Lord Voldemort and on the brink of death, instead of his own life flashing before his eyes, he instead comes to a startling realization that he's really a goddamn scalie. 

Then his world turns black.

_**Years later.** _

"What happened in the bedroom when the demon took Harry, Grandpa?" A little brown-haired boy asks.

"I don't know. I'm not into voyeurism." Seamus replies. "We just found blood in Dean's parents' bed the next day and it was a hell of a cleanup."

"And the rest of your friends?"

"Neville was found dead the next day. He was dead for some hours so we apparently slept next to his body without knowing."

The little boy starts to tear.

"Draco was buried alive under a mound of gold. Dean was a successful criminal lawyer before he got sent to prison for money laundering. Ron turned into a sock and was used in famous internet memes and eventually some weird fanfic authors wrote him in a slash pairing where he marries some weird mouse character that wears polka dots dresses."

"H-Hermione?" The little boy tries.

"Oh poor Hermione. She began turning all her examination papers to ice. She was caught and experimented on and eventually exorcised. They used her bones in the foundations of a new church building. So now you know why the minster we go to every Sunday is nicknamed Granger Church."

The little boy is crying hard now.

"It's not all bad. Harry's had a happy ending you know?"

"I thought you said you didn't know what happened to him?"

"I meant not in the bedroom, though I can make a very good guess. You see, Harry married Lord Voldemort and became his consort. They have many children together."

"R-really?"

"Yes. In fact my Lord and his consort will come to visit us this week. You will get to play with all their 666 children then." Seamus smiles unnaturally wide.


End file.
